Percy Jackson the next generation at Hogwarts
by ChildofPoseidon55
Summary: The children of your favourite heros (Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Jason Grace, Piper Mclean, Leo Valdez and Calypso) set foot into Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. They will experience thrilling adventures that no demigod has experienced before. I suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

Percy Jackson and Harry Potter The Next Generation

Maddie's POV:

I just boarded the Hogwarts Express with my friends. We recently found out that we are muggle/mortal born witches or wizards. I should probably introduce my self. My name is Maddie Jackson. Daughter of Percy and Annabeth Jackson. Granddaughter of Athena and Poseidon. All my friends are wizards and witches too. And we are all children of the demigods in the prophecy of 7. Which means we are descendants of gods! Don't mess with us. As I was saying we boarded the train and and found an empty compartment. We were just talking when some one knocked on the compartment door. I went to see who it was. The person who knocked had messy black hair like my dads but in stead of sea green eyes they were more of an emerald green. Creepy...

Beside him was a girl with a ginger coloured hair, freckles and eyes that seemed to say 'I know more than you' kind of like my moms and her siblings. 'Dad look a like' said "can we come in? Every where else is full." It sounded like he was British. I quickly responded "ok, sure."

Albus' POV:

I knocked on the compartment door. 'Knock,knock'. A girl with sea green and grey eyes and long black hair answered. I asked "Can we come in? Everywhere else is full." The girl replied"ok, sure". She said it in an American accent she was probably from New York. I said "sorry I haven't introduced my self yet" I said as I was sitting down. " my name is Albus Potter. But you can call me Al. This is Rose Weasely. My best friend and cousin." Well it's nice to meet you Al. My name is Madison Jackson. Just call me Maddie." Then a boy with shaggy dirty blond hair and head phones on looked up. "I'm Ryan." Another boy with curly brown hair and brown eyes to match said" My name is Sammy. My sister here is named Izzy." He elbowed Izzy. Izzy gave me a devilish smile. I could tell those two are trouble makers.


	2. Chapter 2

Maddie's POV:

I heard the compartment door open. There was a boy with pale blond hair and and two 'goons' standing at the door. I disliked then immediately. "Potter, who you hanging out with now? Eh! Bunch of mud bloods." Said the blond boy. I don't know what mud blood means but I knew it was bad. I started to get up, so did Izzy. We walked over to blondie.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Malfoy, Scorpius, Malfoy." I held back my giggles.

" You think my names funny, do you."

" Get your own lines Malfoy. Don't use your fathers words." Said Rose.

"Shut it Weasel. And any way you little girls can't do any thing. Why don't one of you boys man up and save these little girls."

I looked over to Izzy. She knew what to do.

I spoke up. " Don't go teasing our friends and never underestimate us Malfoy." I punched him in the stomach.

"Don't mess with us again. You will end up in the black lake and I promise you that you won't like it."

Izzy muttered " I'll take it from here." to me.

Izzy's POV

I walked up to Malfoy. I pulled out a wicked hunting knife that Artemis gave me. I pulled Malfoy from the shirt and pushed him to the wall. I put the knife at his neck. I said in a hasty tone "Leave, don't bother us." When I released him he ran back to his compartment. His goons followed him. I smirked. Hugo said " Bloody hell, Izzy that was barbaric! Why do you even have a knife?" I shrugged "I don't like stuck up people like him. And why not carry around a knife. What if you loose your wand in a fight?" He replied " True dat. And I think we will be arriving soon. We better change into our robes.

-~TIME SKIP~-

Maddie's POV

"Fir's years over ere" said a voice. I walked in that direction along with my friends. The man was around 9ft tall. He explained that we will be canoeing across the black lake to go to the castle. I was happy. I finally got into my granddads domain. Unlike me, Ryan looked like he were going to be sick. That was probably because his grandpa is Jupiter, The Lord of the sky who doesn't get along with Poseidon or Neptune, god of the sea.

-~TIME SKIP~-

Sammy's POV:

All the first years were gathered in front of the great hall. A woman who looked old and had her hair pulled into a tight bun said " I am professor McGonagall. You will call all teachers professor." Man, she was strict."When we enter the great hall you will be sorted into 4 houses. You will treat your house like family. Be good, follow instructions, and answer questions correctly you will gain points for your house. Misbehave and you loose points. The four houses are Huffelpuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. Good luck." She tuned around and headed into the great hall.


	3. Chapter 3

**I know I have horrible grammar and it's hard to read, but I'm trying to improve on that. Please tell me if this chapter is better than the last two.**

Chapter 3

Ryan's POV:

After Professor McGonagall walked into the hall, all the first years followed her in. We were led into a magnificent room that was filled with older looking students. "The roof is just enchanted. It's not really the night sky. I read about it in Hogwarts: A History." I heard someone say off to my right. We were told to gather around the front of the room. Professor McGonagall explained how the sorting was going to work and she started reading names off the list. "Susan Albright" "Hufflepuff!" "Jeremiah Anilong" "Ravenclaw!" A few more names went by but I wasn't paying attention, until I heard "Ryan Grace" I slowly and cautiously walked up to the stool. Professor McGonagall placed the hat on my head.

'Ah! I see. A grandson of gods? Ohhh! I haven't had one of you guys in a while.' Said a little voice in my head. I mentally asked 'Who are you? How do you know about me? And you've had people like me before?' The voice responded 'Dude, I'm the hat on your head. I know about you specificaly because I can see into your mind. I'm a magical hat. Now if you please I would like to do my job and sort you.' 'Oh wow thats a little creepy. But go do your job.' 'I see bravery yes, yes and courage. You are very persuasive and true. But where to put you? Ah I know.'

Rose Weasely's POV:

"GRYFFINDOR " yelled the sorting hat. Ryan the cute guy from the train got sorted into Gryffindor. I hope I'm put into Gryffindor. Ryan's friends were all put into Gryffindor as well. Next was Albus's turn. After a few moments the hat shouted GRYFFINDOR! Now I really need to get put in Gryffindor. A few more names were called, professor McGonagall said my name. I walked up to the front and the sorting hat was placed on my head. The hat started speaking immediately.

'Ah! Another Weasely. Eager to learn, brave, I know exactly where to put you.' "GRYFFINDOR"

I hopped off the stool and went to sit beside Albus and Maddie.

Albus's POV:

I was worried about the sorting. I really was. James said that we had to fight dragons and other creatures. When I found out that all I had to do was sit on a stool, I was so angry at James for getting me worked up about it. It was also reassuring that I got placed into Gryffindor with all my friends. Rose looked absolutely terrified when she was getting sorted. Headmaster Lundin gave his speech.

"Welcome to Hogwarts! We would like to introduce our newest staff member, Professor Salokin. He will be teaching defence against the dark arts. To the first year student and some of the older students, we would like to remind you that the forbidden forest is off limits. Now that I have spoken, let the feast begin!"

Lundin waved his arms and plates and platters of food appeared and we all started digging in.


	4. Chapter 4

div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 33px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"strongSorry for a short chapter. I know I just started this story but I'm kinda loosing the feel. /strong/span/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 33px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"strongThank you to the 3 people who actually read my story and gave it a chance. /strong/span/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 33px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 33px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"strong- Childofposeidon55/strong/span/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 33px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 33px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/span/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 33px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 33px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Sammy's POV:/span/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 33px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 33px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 33px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"As soon as the food came I started piling up my plate. This school had every food imaginable. I went straight /spanspan style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"for the chicken. Mmmmm...Chicken. Glorious, yummy, delicious chicken. All of a sudden, a sharp pain hit my left side/spanspan style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);". It knocked me out of my dreams about chicken. I looked to the left and saw who hit me. It was a girl with dark brown hair and warm chocolate eyes. She reminded me a lot of Gracie, Aunt Hazel's daughter. She stared into my own brown eyes. She muttered sorry and then looked down. I could feel my cheeks growing warm. I tapped her shoulder. The girl looked at me. /span/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 33px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""It's okay. My name is Sammy."/span/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 33px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"She responded./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 33px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I'm Roxanne."/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 33px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""That's a beautiful name, Roxanne."/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 33px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Roxanne blushes. "Thanks. But, you can call me Roxy." /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 33px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I smile. "So Roxy, what do you do for fun?"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 33px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Roxy replies, "Well, I enjoy archery, but my main hobby is pulling pranks"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 33px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" She stared at her lap. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 33px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""That's awesome! I pull lots of pranks as well. Like, one time I rigged my cousins door, that when she opened it water balloons were launched at her. She was soaking wet, angry and I got it on film!", I laugh./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 33px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""That's hilarious!", Roxy laughs. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 33px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I knew right away that this was a start of a beautiful prankster friendship. /div 


End file.
